Power Rangers: The Next Legend
Power Rangers: The Next Legend was a Fanfiction that was written by bluesoulhero, now called TracingStarlights. This story's run concluded 6/20/14 Synopsis There's an ancient prophecy... "Every generation, a slayer is born. One teen in all the world will stand alone against the vampires, demons and the forces of evil..." However, this Slayer is a Power Ranger and has a team to fight alongside him. Five very different teenagers share a link to ancient spirits who were once powerful warriors. They are the Legend Power Rangers! A Slayer, a Photographer, a Skater, an Actress and a Witch must work together to combat the evil Twilight, who send attacks from the Dark Void. Characters Rangers The Future After their final battle, the Legend Rangers went on to have children. Children of the Next Legend Allies/Civilians *Dr. Wells , mythology teacher *Raven *Rachel Shelor , Knight Class and Leader of the Silent Wind *Jacob Harris, Hybrid holding the Chimera Phantom *Ezekiel Belle, The Vampire Slayer following Erika's death *Luke Winchester , Spellcaster Class *Colton Hill ,Tamer Class *Iris Henry , Shooter Class *Kayla Carpenter Hacker Class *Devon Leo Light-Watcher Class *Jade Park *Marco Ramos *Lydia Chase *Nicole Duvall *Tobias Berenson *Bobby Ramsey , Alicia's boyfriend *Arum Ryder , Noah's younger brother *Mayflower and Daisy Ryder, Noah's younger twin siblings *Evan Morgan , Alicia's younger brother *Cody Gordon , Jared's twin brother *Erika Houston , another Vampire Slayer *Melissa Gordon, Jared, Scott, and Cody's Mother *Jack and Hilary Ryder , Noah's parents *Henry and Lily Morgan, Alicia's parents *Reed and Melody Ford , Sonia's parents *Kyle and Elizabeth Gregory , Liam's parents *Seth Gregory , Liam's older brother Villians *King Cepheus *Roxas *Medusa *Vampires *Bounts *Alviss *Phoenix Arsenal *Arsenal * Master Legend Mode, Their ultimate modes * Legend Brace Morpher, a wrist morpher used by the Rangers *Spirit Weapons: Legend Sword, Kwan Dao, Bow, Axe, Daggers, Blade, and Pike *The Book of Shadows, also known as the "Destiny Book." *Symbols , different magical symbols appear throughout the story Chapters #Saga 1: Legends Awaken #Saga 2: Noah's Strength #Saga 3: An Apple a Day #Saga 4: Something to Protect #Saga 5: Lightning Strong #Saga 6: The Past Returns #Saga 7: Chronicles of Red #Saga 8: The Sacrifice #Saga 9: Into Geo Nova #Saga 10: Our True Strength #Saga 11: The Shadow Potential #Saga 12: Gatecrashers #Special: Hero War Part 1 #Special: Hero War Part 2 #Special: Hero War Finale #Saga 13: Light from the Future #Saga 14: A Megazords's New Groove #Saga 15: A Dream is a Wish #Saga 16: A Night Raid #Saga 17: The Rescue #Saga 18: Forbidden Fruit #Saga 19: Sibling Might #Saga 20: Deadly Tears, Alicia Rises #Saga 21: The Wolf Howls #Saga 22: Purified by Light #Saga 23: Dash with Courage #Saga 24: Caroban Academy #Saga 25: The Master Rises #Saga 26: The Sanctuary Part 1 #Saga 27: The Sanctuary Part 2 #Lost Saga: Violet Lily #Saga 28: Secret Revealed #Saga 29: Legend Violet #Lost Saga: Xander Bly's Lesson #Saga 30: Letting Go #Saga 31: Rise of Demi-Gods #Saga 32: Taken #Saga 33: Legend Yellow #Saga 34: True 6th Wonder Part 1 #Saga 35: True 6th Wonder Part 2 #Saga 36: A Paige from the Past #Saga 37: Green Blues Part 1 #Lost Saga: Nick Russell's Lesson #Lost Saga: Charlie Thorne's Lesson #Saga 38: Green Blues Part 2 #Saga 39: Into The Night #Saga 40: Come As You Are #Saga 41: A Troubling Vote #Lost Saga: Vida Rocca's Lesson #Saga 42: Choices #Saga 43: Dimensional Apocalypse #Saga 44: Maia #Saga 45 Good WilLIAM Hunting #Saga 46: Legend Green #Saga 47: Back to Reality TV #Saga 48: The Boy and the Bubble #Saga 49: Iridescence #Saga 50: League of Hunters #Saga 51: Crest of the Wolf #Saga 52: Legend Blue #Saga 53: The Silver Bullet Part 1 #Saga 54: The Silver Bullet Part 2 #Saga 55: Doppelgangland #Saga 56: The New comers #Saga 57: The Dark Queen Rises #Lost Saga: Jack's Gift #Saga 58: Legend Pink #Special: Battle of Adventurers Part 1 #Special: Battle of Adventurers Part 2 #Saga 59: Mega Return Part 1 #Saga 60: Mega Return Part 2 #Saga 61: Ashes to Asher #Saga 62: Legend Silver #Saga 63: Extinguished #Saga 64: Legend Red #Saga 65: Calm Before the Storm #Saga 66: The War Begins #Saga 67: Day of Blue Sun #Saga 68: Legends Are Forever #PRNL Afterthoughts Category:Season Category:The Next Legend